Day Dreamers
by asaiasai
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah rangkaian cerita yang diambil dari sudut pandang lebih dekat dan realistis. Tidak bercerita tentang Arashi, namun menjelaskan harapan yang berkumpul dan menjadi dasar atas apa yang mereka miliki. Fans Point View. Arashi Fanfic
1. Boku no Miteiru Fuukei

_Dari dulu pengen bikin Fanfic Arashi dari sudut pandang fansnya Xd akhirnya ditulis juga nih sippp x9 Smoga jadinya nggak maksa dan bagus ya.. kalo ada yang mau jadi cameo juga boleh hayuk saya terima dengan lapang dada lol_

**Judul : Day Dreamers**

**Rate/Warn : K**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 00 The Scenery I saw

Aku menuntun sepedaku pelan menyusuri jalanan pinggir sungai. Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang sambil terus menatap ke bawah. Mataku terus menatap ke bawah, seakan duniaku tidak mengenal dunia atas. Entah sejak kapan, kepribadianku terbentuk seperti ini. Malu dan takut untuk melihat ke arah lain. Bahkan aku juga takut untuk melihat ke depan, walau kadang-kadang aku melakukannya supaya tidak menabrak seseorang.

Tali sepatuku kacau balau tidak keruan, tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkannya. Rambutku berantakan dengan ikat rambut butut yang sangat tidak membantu. Kacamataku masih berembun. Aku berhenti sebentar dan mengelap kacamataku. Pakaianku, bukan pakaian yang seharusnya aku pakai hari ini. Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, tapi aku terpaksa memakainya. Satu set training jelek ini, membuatku terlihat seperti sampah.

Kalian mungkin bisa membayangkan aku sebagai remaja kuper yang super cupu. Aku kutu buku yang menjijikkan. Aku mahluk yang tidak mengenal social. Aku yakin kalian pasti berpikir aku seperti itu saat melihat bentuk dan penampilanku. Padahal aku bukan anak yang pintar, dan (menurutku) aku bukan anak yang suram. Aku hanya tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan atau suatu hubungan pertemanan. Namun semua orang sudah mencapku sebagai mahluk anti-sosial. Sudah 2 Bulan sejak Upacara masuk sekolah, tapi tetap saja.. teman sekelas yang berbicara denganku bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ditambah dengan posisi dudukku di pojok belakang dekat jendela, aku yakin tidak ada yang mengingatku sekarang.

Aku menatap matahari sore yang terbenam dengan indahnya. Ternyata masih ada juga hal-hal indah seperti yang bisa dilihat oleh orang hina sepertiku. Aku tidak masalah jika ada yang menggencetku atau semacamnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan jatuh hanya karena hal seperti itu. Tapi, kalau tidak ada yang mengenalku atau memedulikanku, aku bisa lebih dari sekedar gila.

Aku ingat saat teman-teman sekelas bermain "Siapa yang basah" di kelas. Mereka memasang jebakan berupa ember berisi air di atas pintu yang nantinya akan jatuh jika seseorang membuka pintu. Mereka bertaruh dan menertawakan siapa yang basah kuyup. Aku berhasil lolos beberapa kali, namun hari ini akhirnya aku kena juga. Tadinya aku berpikir mungkin akan menjadi awal yang baik kalau aku menjadi bahan tertawaan dulu. Mereka akan mengingatku dan mungkin akan menganggapku menyenangkan. Tapi aku salah. Saat tubuhku basah kuyup, tidak ada satu pun diantara teman-temanku yang bereaksi. Mereka terdiam seakan bingung melihatku. Mereka sudah siap untuk menertawakan siapa pun yang terkena jebakan, tapi sepertinya mereka kehabisan kata-kata saat orang itu adalah aku. Mungkin diantara mereka ada yang tidak mengenalku, mungkin ada yang mengenalku tapi merasa aku tidak cocok dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Yang jelas, aku merasa hina sekali. Dalam keadaaan seperti itu, semuanya terdiam. Mereka menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku. Sungguh pedih. Ini lebih kejam dari penggencettan.

Selesai sudah aku merenungi hal menyedihkan itu. Aku berniat melanjutkan perjalananku. Namun sayang, tali sepatuku yang kacau itu tertimpa ban sepeda, dan aku siap untuk jatuh terguling ke bawah.

"Uwaaaa!" Aku berteriak gila sambil berguling di lahan rumput miring yang mengantarku ke pinggiran sungai. Untung saja, tempat itu tidak trelalu bahaya untuk orang ceroboh dan sial sepertiku. Aku sukses jatuh terlentang. Kepalaku persis menghadap ke langit. Langit yang tak pernah kulihat, bagian yang selalu kuhindari.

"Luas ya.." Gumamku sambil memandangi langit sore yang berawana oranye segar. Aku melihat beberapa burung melintas, seperti suasana dalam lukisan. "Aku ingin terbang." Lanjutku. Itu hanya pernyataan Random yang muncul dari lidahku. Itu hanya kalimat perumpamaan dari wujud perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin kudapatkan.

Aku memejamkan mataku cukup lama. Mencoba untuk menghindari kenyataan yang ada. Lama sekali aku memejamkan mata, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara dengung mesin pesawat. Mataku mulai membuka perlahan, dan aku melihat sebuah jawaban tuhan yang luar biasa.

Pesawat besar itu melintas persis di atasku. Tidak persis benar, tapi setidaknya aku bisa jelas melihatnya. Mungkin itu Boeing 777 atau.. lupakan, kita tidak butuh tipenya. Yang sekarang menggunggahku adalah : "Arashi?"

Aku terdiam sesaat sambil mengawasi pesawat itu berlalu. Wajah Arashi yang super familiar itu tercetak di badan pesawat itu. Mereka sekarang ada di angkasa. Cukup membuat keributan dan keramaian di darat, mereka kini juga punya sayap di langit.

Aku tertawa kecil. Lama kelamaan tawa itu semakin besar dan aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku berpikir bahwa terbang ke langit adalah hal yang mustahil, dan kini tuhan mematahkan teoriku. Arashi bisa terbang dengan caranya sendiri. Ya, dengan caranya sendiri. Sungguh menggelitik dan membuatku tak berhenti tertawa.

Bagiku itu mustahil.

Mustahil.

Tapi mereka menunjukkan padaku, aku salah.

"Miyakawa?" Sebuah suara mengaggetkanku. Aku segera menengok kea rah suara itu, suara yang memanggil margaku.

"Hosokawa?" Aku berhasil menemukan salah satu teman sekelasku duduk santai di pinggir sungai dengan kaki telanjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku melihatmu terguling tadi." Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak dikhawatirkan seseorang. Rasanya aku jadi bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Mm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh syukurlah." Ia terlihat lega. Tadinya kukira dia sudah selesai, tapi ternyata ia masih ingin bicara. "Miyakawa, maaf ya."

Aku terkaget mendengar ucapan maafnya tiba-tiba. "Hah?"

"Tidak. Aku tadi tidak membantumu." Jelasnya menyinggung kejadian permainan "Siapa yang basah" tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Balasku sopan.

Ia mengangguk kemudian segera berbalik badan dan memunggungiku. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi ia tinggal di pinggir sungai dan memakai kembali sepatunya. Aku memperhatikkan gerak-geriknya selama beberapa lama.

Bagiku itu memang mustahil. Karena aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Aku selalu menunggu, padahal aku tidak siap menunggu sampai kapan pun. Aku juga punya batas. Makanya aku menganggap itu mustahil, tapi sekarang aku sadar itu tidak benar. Aku meratapi punggung Hosokawa penuh perasaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hosokawa?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan, dan sekarang adalah rekor baru.

Hosokawa berbalik dan menghadapku. "Ngg, aku mencoba untuk menangkap ikan, tapi aku gagal. Hahaha." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Jawaban apa itu?

Tapi aku tetap tertawa. Menertawainya sekeras yang aku bisa. Itu jawaban terkonyol yang pernah kudengar. Tak lama aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya ikut bergabung dengan tawaku. Kami berdua tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Dan sepertinya aku merasa bahwa air mata sudah diujung mataku.

"Menyebalkan!" Teriaknya keras. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berguling seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku?" Tanyaku mencoba memastikan pertanyaannya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Aku menatap Hosokawa penuh arti. Aku baru saja tertawa bersama seseorang, salah satu dari teman sekelasku. Kukira aku tidak akan pernah berbaur dengan mereka. Kukira aku akan terus menjadi anak yang tersisih di sekolah. Aku akan tetap seperti itu kalau aku tidak menatap langit seperti tadi.

Aku akan terus melihat ke bawah. Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pesawat itu. Aku akan terus menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir dan mustahil. Kalau aku tidak pernah melihat bagaimana "Arashi" melintasi langit dengan mulusnya. Seakan menamparku dan membangunkanku dari tidur yang tak berguna.

Aku bukan fans Arashi. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa bagusnya mereka. Tapi kini aku tahu satu kelebihan mereka. Yah. Satu yang akan menjadi segalanya bagiku.

"Apa kau sedang melihat sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mmm." Jawabku singkat. "Itu hanya pemandangan. Ya, Pemandangan."

_Boku no Miteiru Fuukei.._


	2. Mada owattenee zo!

_Oke, apa ada yang protes dengan cerita pertama kmaren? Arashinya kurang berasa yup? :p Yah, maklum kan Fans point view beda-beda XD Kali ini giliran Fanboy loh yang bersepik ria._

**Judul : Day Dreamers**

**Rate/Warn : K**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 01 This is not Over yet

Pemandangan yang sama. Tidak pernah berubah. Kota yang sama, orang yang sama dan kehidupan yang sama. Aku gampang bosan, dan beginilang aku sekarang. Seperti orang yang tidak punya jiwa. Sudah dua minggu sejak kecelakaan sepeda motor yang menimpaku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakiku, bahkan merasakannya pun hampir tidak. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi seumur hidupku. Memang sih, semuanya kesalahan dan kebodohanku. Aku sendiri yang menyebabkan kakiku seperti ini.

Aku bosan. Aku muak. Baru dua minggu aku merasa kegalauan seperti ini, tapi rasanya sudah seperti sepuluh tahun. Menjalani kehidupan yang sama. Lantas bagaimana kehidupan selanjutnya yang menungguku? Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Mitsuki!" Tiba-tiba suara orang yang kukenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia membuka pintu dengan serampangan, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kak Arisa."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Membaik kah?" Tanyanya sambil menaruh beberapa kantung plastik di meja sebelahku. Kak Arisa adalah Kakak Sepupuku yang sangat dekat denganku bahkan sejak kami kecil. Aku yang anak tunggal ini selalu bermain dengannya. Bersamanya, aku jadi merasa punya kakak.

"Hem Yah.." Jawabku tidak jelas.

"Heeh.. Kenapa tidak semangat begitu?" Ia memukulku punggungku keras.

"Bagaimana tidak semangat. Kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan dan menggunakan kakiku lagi?" Sindirku dalam. Kak Arisa terdiam, seakan terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Ia tidak bisa membalasku, malah berjalan menuju jendela. Dengan antusias ia melihat ke arah langit seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Hem? Kau tahu.. Kalau kau melihat ke atas seperti ini, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa." Jawabnya riang sambil terus menatap langit penuh keyakinan.

"Hah?"

"Yah, itu khusus untukku sih." Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kembali ke arahku. "Kalau kau segitu depresinya, kenapa tidak pernah setuju untuk rehabilitasi sih? Memangnya kau mau seumur hidup dituntun Anjing pemandu?" Sindirnya balik.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda! Aku benci anjing!" Tolakku mentah-mentah. "Ikut Rehabilitasi pun memangnya aku bisa berjalan lagi? Itu Cuma Harapan kosong!"

"Wah wah.. Tak kusangka kau jadi lemah begini." Komentarnya. "Yah aku kesini bukan ingin menyinggung hal itu sih, aku Cuma membawakan apa yang kau minta kemarin." Ia merogoh tas tentengnya dalam-dalam. Setumpuk CD Lagu dikeluarkannya dari tas itu. "Aqua Timez, Pornografitti, An Café lalu.." Gumamnya sambil menghitung jumlah CD yang digenggamnya, kemudian setelah yakin ia memberikannya kepadaku.

"Terima Kasih. Aku akan mati bosan kalau tidak ada ini."

"Kau tidak akan mati. Soalnya yang tidak bisa kau gerakkan Cuma kakimu." Sindirnya lagi. Aku mengabaikannya dan memperhatikkan satu persatu CD itu. Aku terkejut, ada satu CD yang bukan milikku bercampur di antara benda-benda itu. "Eh? Ini bukan punyaku!"

"Hah? Masa?" Kak Arisa mendekatiku dan melihat juga CD yang kupegang itu. "Wah iya.."

"Aku tidak pernah punya CD Arashi tahu.." Responku kesal. "Pasti ini punyamu ya?"

"Ya iyalah." Balasnya. "Kupinjamkan padamu saja deh."

"Loh kok? Hey!"

"Ya sudahlah, satu CD saja sih.."

"Ck." Protesku. "Lagian kenapa sih kau jadi suka Arashi, kukira kau berbeda dengan cewek-cewek jaman sekarang." Memang benar sih, Kak Arisa itu berbeda sekali dengan cewek-cewek lain. Dia bisa dibilang punya selera yang tidak biasa.

"Heh Cowok nggak gaul! Nggak usah banyak protes!" Bentaknya. Aku terbelakak mendengarnya. "Kau minta dibawakan DVD Film kan? Nih kubawakan." Lanjutnya mengganti topik. Ia mengeluarkan satu box DVD dari dalam tasnya. Begitu melihat sampulnya aku langsung menggerutu.

"Ah.. Arashi lagi ya." Aku benar-benar pasrah deh. Tiba-tiba saja Saudara Sepupuku ini jadi berubah. "Kau mau mempengaruhiku ya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau belajar. Lagian kau tidak bilang mau film apa, jadi kubawa saja apa yang aku suka." Ia mengangkat DVD Box itu dengan bangga. Aku cowok, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik nonton film yang covernya saja sudah cowok-cowok Half-naked seperti itu. Lagian tebal sekali box-nya, sepertinya Limited Edition.

"Apa judulnya?" Tanyaku pasrah.

"Saigo no Yakusoku.. pernah dengar?"

"Nggak." Jawabku singkat.

"Punya TV nggak sih di rumah?" Sindirnya lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan seringai licik. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi tetap saja kesal. Kak Arisa memasangnya dengan pede, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kaki seperti ini, jadi aku diam saja dan tidak protes padanya. "Yak! Sudah kupasangkan! Sekarang aku pergi dulu ya, ada janji dengan teman."

"Sana!" Bentakku kesalku.

"Idih Galak." Ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku berpikir sejenak, Kak Arisa selalu protes dan curhat padaku kalau ia tidak punya teman di sekolah. Tepatnya ia tidak dipedulikan. Apa ia sekarang sudah punya teman ya?

Aku menghabiskan waktu soreku dengan menonton DVD itu. Sekarang sudah hampir setengah jalan, dan rasanya aku mulai menikmatinya. Sampul dan isinya sama sekali berbeda. Ceritanya berbeda dari yang aku kira. Aku tak tahu kalau bisa juga mereka bermain teroris-terorisan seperti ini. Kukira mereka Cuma Cowok cari muka yang berlagak bisa acting, ternyata boleh juga. Aku memang tidak suka menonton drama sih.. jadi aku tidak terlalu pintar memberikan pendapat. Kalau aku bisa mengerjakan yang lain sekarang, mana mau dan peduli aku dengan drama ini. Aku pasti sudah berkeliaran keliling kota dengan sepeda motor kesayanganku. Tapi yah sekarang benda itu sudah tidak ada sama seperti kakiku. Kakiku tidak buntung atau semacamnya, hanya saja ia lumpuh dan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa menggerakannya setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Aku tidak seperti cerita tragis yang ada di TV. Aku bukan pelari, aku bukan pembalap yang membutuhkan kaki untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang dicintainya. Tapi, melihat kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menginjak bumi, siapa yang tidak hancur? Aku Cuma terlihat biasa dan baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin menangis dan berteriak. Cuman aku kan cowok, sedih amat kalau menangis..

Makin lama konsentrasiku buyar. Aku mulai capek dan bercampur dengan rasa ngantuk. Aku tidak lagi menatap layar TV, mataku lelah dan aku mulai tidur menghadap ke samping. Aku hampir saja menjumpai alam tidur sampai suatu kalimat membuatku bangkit kembali.

_"Mada Owattenee zo!"_

Aku terkejut. Mataku terbelekak. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku lagi, menatap Layar TV Sekali lagi. Aku memerhatikannya kembali selama beberapa menit, dan kalimat itu terulang lagi.

_"Mada Owattenee zo!"_

Aku kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika mendengarnya. Bagiku itu tidak seperti kalimat acting, tapi seperti suara orang yang menyemangatiku. Rasanya begitu nyata sampai menusuk tulangku. Aku terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Adegan drama itu terus berjalan.. namun aku tetap terdiam.

Ini semua belum berakhir. Bagiku yang sudah kehilangan asa, entah kenapa kini semangatku seperti terpompa. Aku seperti orang cengeng sekarang, air mata menetes dari mata kananku. Dadaku terhenyak. Dalam sekejap mataku memerah. Refleks aku mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya. Aku tidak suka ketika aku terbawa emosi seperti ini. Kini aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku menangis keras.

Benar kata kak Arisa, mungkin aku bisa belajar sesuatu dari sini. Mungkin hanya satu kalimat dari jutaan kalimat yang ada di film itu yang bisa kupelajari, tapi itu sudah cukup. Itu sudah cukup membuatku mengeluarkan emosiku seperti ini.

Aku ingin bisa berjalan lagi. Aku ingin bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku lagi. Berdiri tegak seolah melambangkan aku ini manusia sempurna. Tapi aku tidak pernah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku menyerah begitu saja ketika melihat kenyataan yang terlalu jauh untuk kudapatkan. Padahal semua ini belum berakhir..

Yang hilang hanya kedua kakiku, bukan berarti semua ini berakhir kan? Bukan berarti hidupku akan menjahi hampa kan? Sungguh bodohnya aku. Aku menunggu seseorang mengatakannya kepadaku. Mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku salah. Tapi aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar semua kata-kata mereka. Justru kalimat yang tidak langsung ditujukkan padaku seperti itu yang bisa membuatku tersadar. Terima Kasih Kak Arisa. Kau memang berubah, tapi kau menjadi orang yang lebih baik..

Dengan segenap tenaga, aku menggengam pinggir meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku berusaha mengangkat kakiku yang berat itu. Aku mencoba melangkah di atas lantai yang tidak pernah kurasakan itu. Kakiku gemetaran, tidak mau dikontrol.

Sayang, badanku terlalu berat untuk kutumpu hanya dengan dua tangan yang lemah ini. Aku sukses terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi yang menyedihkan. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku lagi, dengan kekuatanku aku bisa menumpu sebentar badanku dengan kaki kiriku. Walau hanya sebentar, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan kembali dinginnya lantai yang telah lama kulupakan.

Aku menangis lagi. Aku tak menyangka aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu. Aku tak menduga kakiku ini masih bisa menghafal perasaan yang telah lama kutinggalkan itu. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, jadi aku tidak pernah tahu.. kalau harapan belum sepenuhnya hilang dariku.

Dengan bantuan benda-benda yang ada di sekelilingku, aku berusaha untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Setidaknya aku harus berusaha untuk mencapai pintu itu.. Pintu yang telah mengurungku itu.

"Mitsuki?" Suara Kak Arisa bisa kudengar lagi. Rupanya ia kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau jatuh!" Ia mendekatiku yang kini seperti orang bodoh.

"Lepaskan!" Aku menepis tangannya. "Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri." Ia berhenti menyentuhku saat aku berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir, namun ia tidak menghentikkanku.

"Baiklah."

Walau harus jatuh berkali-kali. Walau aku harus kehilangan waktu bertahun-tahun.. bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Karena aku belum mati, aku belum berakhir. Nama Miyamoto Mitsuki belum berakhir di nisan. Aku masih punya harapan, dunia ini belum membuangku.

"Mitsuki.." Kak Arisa mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku yang akhirnya bisa menyentuh gagang pintu kamar. Ia tidak membantuku hanya memperhatikanku.

Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menekan gagang pintu tersebut. Dan dengan dorongan badanku akhirnya aku bisa membuka pintu kamar itu. Semua orang yang ada di koridor rumah sakit melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Belum sempat aku merasa lega, Kak Arisa sudah mendekapku erat.

"Mitsuki! Kau berhasil!"

"Berisik! Ini baru permulaan tahu!" Bentakku kesal. Ia sepertinya tidak memedulikan kata-kataku, ia terus memelukku seakan sangat bersyukur dengan usahaku. "Aku tidak akan puas sebelum aku bisa berdiri tegak."

"Bagus kau bersemangat lagi.." Ujarnya dengan suara yang bercampur dengan isak tangis.

"Aku akan ikut rehabilitasi." Lanjutku dengan tenang. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dan sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau, aku akan terus berkata pada diriku sendiri..

_Mada Owattenee zo!_

_ tbc_


End file.
